Hana
|name = 巻機山 花 Makihatayama Hana |species = Witch |gender = Female |birthday = March 25th, 2000 |instrument = Accordion |food = Pudding |color = White |occupation = Future Witch Queen Candidate Student Witch Apprentice |residence = Witch World (Sharp Ep. 49 - Motto Ep. 31, Motto Ep. 50 - Dokkan Ep. 1, Post-Dokkan) Misora (Sharp, Motto Ep. 31 - Ep. 50, Dokkan) |debut = Doremi Becomes a Mom!? |japanese = Ikue Ōtani |gallery = Hana Makihatayama/Gallery }} Hana-chan (巻機山花, Makihatayama Hana, also known as 'Hana Makihatayama') is a baby entrusted to Doremi and the other apprentices after they witnessed her birth from the Blue Rose, signifying her as the future Witch Queen. In Dokkan Hana-chan uses magic to grow older so that she can join the girls and become the final Apprentice to join the group. Click here for information about her light novel version. Bio A bright child brimming with curiosity, Hana was raised by the girls over the span of a few years, where they taught her to walk, play, get along with others, and eat. Appearance Hana has fair skin and big, rounded brown eyes. Her thick and fluffy blonde hair is worn in pigtails that curl inward on end held by peach scrunchies, each with a white chibi wing on it. Her short fluffy bangs curl towards the side. As a human, Hana wears a white shirt with peach lining the collar and loose frilly sleeves. The print on the side of the chest is a dot and flower design. She pairs this with denim short-shorts with pink heart-shaped pockets, and a pair of white and peach sneakers with pink pom-poms sewn to the back. As a baby in Sharp, Hana's hair was worn in a ponytail that split in the center, held by a pastel spherical ornament. She alternately wore a white one-piece or a white and pink outfit with light green accents. In Motto, she began wearing her hair in pigtails held by two large spheres and a pastel pink one-piece with a white bib. Personality A lively and childish little girl with a big heart, Hana is innocently selfish and rude at times. She only has good intentions for the most part, but due to being so little she usually doesn't know any better when it comes to figuring out how to solve problems. She often comes off as clueless but always has an idea up her sleeve. When unhappy, she's likely to throw tantrums and get fussy. But overall, Hana is very affectionate and sweet and not spoiled by all of the kindness she receives from others. She loves the other girls dearly and would do anything for them, and her innocent and nonjudgmental nature allows her to make friends with ease. Witch Apprentice Hana-chan missed seeing the girls until one day when her sudden outburst caused her magic crystals to shatter. To everyone's shock, she suddenly appeared to be older and was sent out to join the girls back in Misora in order to begin taking her Apprentice exams alongside Pop. Although she isn't shown to be particularly bright, she had little to no problems with her exams. Her fairy is Toto, and she has a large sphere for a crystal ball. Spells *'Transformation:' Pretty Witch Hana-chan-cchi! プリティー・ウィッチー・ハナちゃんっちー *'Spell:' Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! ポロリンピュアリン ハナハナピ *'Magical Stage:' Pororin Pyuarin, Nikoyaka ni! (Only in the Light Novel Series) ポロリンピュアリン にこやかに Past Every one-hundred years, a new Witch Queen will be born within the Blue Rose Garden. After the girls snuck into the Witch World to return an item to Majorika, they accidentally witnessed her birth. Because of this miraculous event, they were put in charge of raising her for the next year. After this time, the girls gave up their Apprentice ranks once more and were forced to leave Hana behind. But after she had been put under a curse to hate vegetables, the Witch Queen once again sought their help. Relationships 'Doremi' Doremi and Hana-chan bonded at first sight when she quickly dived to the group to stop her from getting hurt when the blue rose dropped her. Initially, Doremi struggled when it came to getting along with Hana, and she wasn't convinced of her mothering skills -with Hana frequently peeing on her- until they bonded. They have similar personalities and Hana can often be found turning to Doremi for comfort. They both love steak and the same television programs. 'Hazuki' Hana dearly loves Hazuki, although she isn't shown to interact with her as much as the others. Hazuki is shown to enjoy making things for Hana and helping her when she can. 'Aiko' At first, Aiko was afraid of being a bad mother to Hana-chan, but Hana loved her a lot and both she and Haruka showed her that just because her methods of love (masculine rather than soft and gentle) were different didn't take away her mothers love. They are shown to be good friends in Dokkan, although Aiko often expresses frustration with her sometimes and sternly watches over her. 'Onpu' Although Onpu was really busy when she was little, Hana is very fond of Onpu and loves their special bonding time whenever Onpu made up for it by spending the evening with her so frequently. She is one of the few girls shown to be strict with Hana and get her to realize her mistakes, and Hana-chan can tell when she's unhappy or feeling unwell, and she leans on her influence at times. 'Momoko' With Momoko being new to the group and having no prior experience with Hana, she had a lot to prove to be seen as a worthy mother. After recovering from her illness and encouraging Momoko to keep trying, Hana quickly took to her. In Dokkan they were classmates with Doremi, where Momoko is shown to sometimes disapprove of aged up Hana and her decision to change the Maho-do with her magic. But they still remain good friends who work together in times of need and can often be found with each other. 'Pop' Pop happily sees herself as Hana's big sister figure and tries to help to the extent that she can. Hana likes her, and due to their young age, they are shown to bond easily. In Dokkan, Pop sometimes got annoyed by Hana's apprentice progress as an Apprentice, and in Naisho they were revealed to be envious of each other for the things the other has. In other dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *Watashi wa Ojamajo Hana-chan!! *Damon ne! Hana-chan Trivia *When Hana greets people she is likely to say "Chiisu!". **A few other people were shown to have taken the phrase and use it as well. *Her hair accessories were given to her by Doremi. *She is the second apprentice to be shown as a Witch Frog. *She is the second girl in the group not to wear socks, the first being Onpu. *She is the only girl in the group with an unknown blood type. *When speaking, Hana-chan often talks in the third person. *She shares her eye color with Hazuki. *It was rumored that if she would have appeared in the next season of Magical Doremi, she would have been named Flora. *She is the fifth girl in the group to wear sneakers. **Like Pop, hers are worn with velcro rather than shoelaces. *She was the first apprentice to appear in an alternate uniform. Followed by Fami and Non-chan. *Hana's aged-up design went through many changes in the early beta stages of Dokkan. These include: **Short curled pigtails with Doremi-style bangs. **No bangs and puffed pigtails on top of her head. **No bangs with long, puffy pigtails at the bottom of her head. **Curly bangs and hair framing her face with normal pigtails. **Short bangs with curly pigtails held by ornaments. **Doggy-ear pigtails. **Curving inward bun-like pigtails. **Fancy, short curly pigtails. **Onpu's dress without the leggings. **A puffy blouse and skirt. **Another variant of Onpu's dress. **An outfit resembling the chosen design but with altered sleeves and design on the shirt. **A blouse and flowery skirt. **Another outfit resembling her current outfit. **Another one but with a skirt. **T-shirt and shorts. **A tank-top and pleated skirt. Category:Witch Category:Ojamajo Category:White Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Kindergartener Category:Toddler Category:Infant Category:Characters Category:Witch Apprentice Category:Child Category:Classmates